


Transference

by jessalae



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, But Also They Wanted And Enjoyed It, Consensual Sex, F/F, First Time, Magic Made Them Do It, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Saving the World, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessalae/pseuds/jessalae
Summary: "The deal was supposed to be that you would marry the High King, to get us the knife, to kill the Beast, and blah blah blah." Margo holds her arms out wide. "I'm the High King now, baby. And if we don't do this, the timeline is gonna fucking fold in on itself like a damn umbrella, and Fillory is fucked."
Relationships: Fen/Margo Hanson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Transference

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know (or care) when this could take place in show canon, I just wanted to write some femslash porn. :D

Look," Margo says, sounding tired. "Again, I don't make these rules. I just try to follow them, and hold on for fucking dear life when they change out from under me."

Fen spent most of her life not understanding that it was possible for life to be so different, in places outside her homeland. She's started getting some perspective, the last few years, seeing so many of the strange things Children of Earth think and do that she would never have come up with if she had her whole lifetime to dream. But despite the perspective, and all the -- very _strange_ things she's been through, and Eliot and Margo's frequent grumbling about how backwards and awful her kingdom is, she's still the most comfortable with how things are in Fillory. Just because _they_ find the usual rituals or customs distasteful, or unfair, or nonsensical, doesn't mean that the rituals are _wrong_. Their grudge against Fillory's quirks has yet to rub off on Fen.

At the moment, though, she viscerally understands what Eliot means when he says the words "fucking Fillorian bullshit," as he does on a regular basis.

"I know," Fen says. "I just-- you're the _High King_ , Margo. What was the point of killing the gods, if things like this can still happen, and it's still out of your control?"

"High King is a title with a million responsibilities and like one perk, maybe, if that," Margo says. "It's way more fucking trouble than it's worth. But I'm the one who's got it now, and the seers are very clear. The deal was supposed to be that you would marry the High King, to get us the knife, to kill the Beast, and blah blah blah." She holds her arms out wide. "I'm the High King now, baby. And if we don't do this, the timeline is gonna fucking fold in on itself like a damn umbrella, and Fillory is fucked."

"I guess I just wasn't really expecting to get married twice, and still have no say in who I'm marrying the second time around," Fen says.

"I know, sweetie," Margo says. "And I feel for you, I really do. But I am _all_ about open marriages. You can find yourself a nice boytoy on the side, or two, or a dozen. Go fucking wild, you have my blessing. We're just here to get this done and save our fucking kingdom."

"Right," Fen says. "But before, with Eliot--"

"Since we can't make babies together, we don't have the same kinds of restrictions on fucking around. That part I _can_ change, thank fucking god." Margo sighs heavily. "The seers tell me that as soon as we transfer the marriage over to me, or whatever, all we have to do is fuck once to consummate it and the timeline will be appeased."

"Uh huh," Fen says. "Once. We still have to--? Right. This is all very strange." She can feel her cheeks heating. Why is she blushing? "I’ll do it, of course, I don’t want the timeline to, fold or whatever. When...?"

"We can wait until tomorrow," Margo says, her voice softening. "The next day would be pushing it, but you can get your beauty sleep tonight, at least."

"Good," Fen sighs. It's not good, exactly, but it's better than nothing. "And-- are there any details to work out?"

Margo shrugs. "Wear something pretty," she says. "We'll do the ceremony after breakfast, be done with everything by dinner. Not too painful."

"No," Fen says. "Not at all."

And it isn't, actually. Over the course of the night Fen manages to settle things in herself, reminding her nervous heart that she's done all this before, it turned out fine then, it'll turn out fine now. At least she _knows_ Margo. She'd first set eyes on Eliot barely an hour before their wedding. And she and Margo know what to expect from each other, her head isn't full of silly romantic ideas like it was last time. This time, things will be even better.

One of the seers performs the ceremony, with just the two of them and a couple of servants for witnesses in a small side chamber to the throne room. Margo's hand is small and warm in Fen's as the seer ties their hands together. Then it's done, as quickly as it began, and Margo smiles at Fen and leans forward and kisses her. Her lips are so soft.

"Good stuff," she says. "I feel more married already. All right, wifey, let's go save the universe."

Fen's been in Margo's room plenty of times, and nothing has changed in the furniture or the decor, but it feels-- different, stepping in like this. Hand-in-hand, and with... _intention_. Knowing what's next. And also not knowing at all, at the same time. Fen isn't sure what will count as _consummating_ , for their purposes.

"Margo, I've never slept with another woman," she says hurriedly, her nervousness from yesterday returning as Margo gently closes the doors behind them. "I don't actually know what to do."

"That’s okay, honey," Margo says, smirking at her in a way Fen finds both thrilling and terrifying. "I do."

She advances on Fen, one foot in front of the other, and Fen stumbles backwards a few steps and sits down abruptly on the edge of the bed. Her breath is coming quicker, and she's pretty sure it's not just because she's scared? Margo climbs into her lap, the split skirt of her gown falling aside so she can kneel easily over Fen's legs.

"You're so cute when you're all wide-eyed," Margo says, tucking Fen's hair back behind her ear. Then she tips Fen's chin up and kisses her.

Her lips are still soft, but the kiss is not, Margo's not messing around. Fen closes her eyes instinctively and enjoys it, makes a surprised noise when Margo's tongue is in her mouth, suddenly. They're so close together, so quickly, Margo's breasts pressing against hers and arms looped over her shoulders. Fen tips backwards as Margo leans into her, letting gravity do the rest.

Margo adjusts seamlessly to the change in position, continuing to kiss Fen breathless while her fingers stroke Fen's hair, explore her neck, all the way down to the laces at the top of her bodice. Margo's nails are just long enough for her to scrape them gently over Fen's skin, and when Margo sits up and Fen looks down at herself, panting already a bit, there are parallel pink lines crisscrossing her chest.

"All right," Margo says, and Fen notices her cheeks are a little flushed too, although it's harder to see on her darker skin. She shrugs out of her bodice, draws her chemise up over her head, and is left just in stays and skirts. "Help me get this fucking torture device off me, then you can suck on my tits."

Fen likes the sound of that, for some reason, and she eagerly helps Margo unlace. "Oof," Margo says, when the cords are loosened and she can peel the stiff fabric away from her skin. "Just more fucking Fillorian bullshit. I never thought I'd miss _underwire_."

Fen isn't paying attention to whatever she just said, she's fascinated by Margo's bare chest in front of her. She wants to touch, and realizes with a shock that she _can_ , that's the point. She cups Margo's breasts in her hands, skates one fingertip over her nipple, then does it again when Margo makes a pleased noise. It's so strange, touching someone else like this, when she's used to just doing it to herself. The angle is all different, for one. But the way Margo's breasts fill her hands is just as satisfying as when she does it to herself, and she always assumed that was just pride or lust at touching herself, but maybe she likes it in the abstract more than she realized?

Margo shifts forward and leans down over her, bringing her breasts to Fen's face. "You know what to do," she murmurs encouragingly, and Fen leans up to lick, kiss, get her mouth on that soft skin. Margo's one nipple hardens under her tongue, the other between her fingers, and Fen thrills at the noise Margo makes and licks harder.

"That's it, baby," Margo says to her, soft, hardly scary at all. "Whatever you like someone to do to you, try it on me, we'll see how we do."

That makes perfect sense to Fen, so she swirls her tongue in a circle, over and over until Margo's breast is wet and the muscles of her stomach are quivering. Her hand is thumbing Margo's other nipple to the same tempo. She closes her eyes and enjoys, so much more than she realized she would, as Margo moans above her.

When she stops, momentarily out of breath, Margo gasps out a laugh. "You're a natural," she says. "So what else do you like?" A hand slides down to the front of Fen's skirts, and she presses a knuckle right against Fen’s clit with incredible accuracy.

"That," Fen gasps, grinding up against Margo's hand. There are far, _far_ too many layers of fabric between her body and the pressure, it's maddening.

"Well we'd better get started, then, if we're gonna be done by dinner." Margo is twirling off of her in a whirl of skirts and crawling across the bed to do something up near the headboard. Fen sits up, feeling pleasantly dizzy, starts trying to undo her own bodice and stays.

Margo is back a moment later, coming up behind Fen on the bed, helping her out of her clothes and running hands over the front of her body, again, more lines of pink down over her breasts and onto her stomach as Margo leans over to kiss the side of her neck. Fen gets the impression that when Margo spends a night with someone, she wants to leave her mark on them, visually as well as in memories.

"Okay, Fen, baby," Margo says sweetly when the last stitch of Fen's clothing has hit the floor. "We've got some options here, and I'm happy to play with any, all, or none of them."

Fen turns to where Margo’s drawing her attention and sees-- well, first she sees Margo, kneeling on the bed, nipples still peaked and wet and flawless tan skin. She's got a small, perfectly symmetrical triangle of hair between her legs. Fen's not sure if that's an Earth thing or what, Eliot was also fairly smooth in places Fen would have expected him not to be. She feels self-conscious, suddenly, of her own curls, and shifts a little to try and hide them.

"Hey," Margo says, noticing the shift in her mood. "What's up? You fading on me?"

Fen isn't sure how to articulate what she's feeling. "You're beautiful," is what she settles for, finally.

Margo leans forward into her, cups her chin in one hand, kisses her deeply. Her body radiates warmth against Fen's bare skin. "You're not bad yourself, pretty pretty princess," she says against Fen's lips when she lets Fen up for air. "In fact, I'd love to take a look at you." Margo hops off the bed, grabs Fen's hand, pulls her up as well and twirls her like they're dancing.

She lets out a low whistle as Fen turns, feeling her cheeks heat. "Damn," she says. "You were fucking _wasted_ on Eliot. Remind me to invent pencil skirts one of these days, you'll be fucking hot as hell in something that shows off your ass and waist like that."

Fen swallows hard, unused to the heat of Margo's attention. "You had something to show me?" she asks.

"Mm, yes, my toy box." Margo walks her over to the head of the bed and finally Fen notices on the bedside table an array of... well, manhoods. Dicks.

"Aren't they great?" Margo asks fondly, as Fen stares. Some are bright, unlikely colors, some are the pinks and tans and browns that make more sense. She reaches out to touch one, feeling the material surprisingly soft and springy beneath her grip. Not alive, obviously, but not unpleasant, either.

"Do they-- how do you, ah, use them?"

"They're not enchanted, if that's what you mean. You have to move them around yourself. Gotta get that power plant up and running before I can bring over the _really_ good stuff." Margo shakes her head wistfully. "Fuck I miss my Hitachi." She realizes Fen is staring at her uncomprehendingly. "Okay, so any of these catch your eye?"

Fen looks back at the collection of dicks. They are _fascinating_ , mostly, she'd love to have time to really peruse them, all sorts of shapes and sizes and interesting details. But her heartbeat, already quick, is picking up the pace even more, and she bets Margo will let her peruse later. "Maybe-- this one?" She picks up one in a nice neutral tan color, pleasantly long and thick.

"Oh, fuck," Margo says, "Not that one. That's not supposed to be in the running." She takes the dick from Fen's hands, and replaces it with another one, similarly sized, colored a brilliant blue. It's heavy in Fen's hand, and when she squeezes it, it seems like only the top layer of material squishes under her fingers -- something underneath is firm and unyielding.

"Oh," she says. "I like this." She doesn't know what to do with herself, she wants to lick her lips. She wants to lick the thing in her hand, which is ridiculous, because it's not even attached to anyone!

"Perfect," Margo says, and takes the dick back. Fen lets it go reluctantly. Margo steps right up to her and lays a hand flat on Fen's chest, right between her breasts. "You _do_ like it, huh? Your heart is going a mile a minute."

Fen nods. "I'm not sure why?"

"Lemme show you," Margo says, smirking. She kisses Fen again, running her fingers through Fen's hair, and then when Fen is just starting to open her mouth and lean into the kiss she steps back, catches both of Fen's hands in hers, and twirls her smoothly towards the bed.

"How do you like to take it?" Margo asks as Fen slides back onto the bed. "On your back, riding it, hands and knees? I can work with anything."

These aren't questions Fen has ever spent much time considering, and certainly not ones that anyone's ever asked her _out loud_. "Um. On my back?"

"Perfect," Margo says, and in a moment she's looming over Fen, gorgeous and wild-haired, pushing Fen's knees apart and settling between them. She plants her hands on either side of Fen's head and leans down to capture Fen's mouth in a heated kiss.

This, this is more usual for Fen. On her back, with someone kissing her deeply, this is good. Never mind that the someone above her is slim and strong and her breasts are just brushing Fen's, that's all fine. She brings her hands up, runs her fingers through Margo's hair -- so much longer than anyone else's she's been with, but it is _gorgeous_.

Margo releases her and sits up, holds the dick up to Fen's face. Up close and personal, it looks... much like Fen would expect, except blue. "Get it wet for me, baby," she croons.

Fen shudders. Apparently her earlier impulse wasn't so strange after all. She leans forward, licks over the head of the dick -- it doesn't taste of anything -- wets her lips and swallows it down. It's big, beautifully big, and she's at a strange angle but the weight of it on her tongue and Margo's soft noise of enjoyment are delightful. She pushes forward, sucking on it like she would if it were a real one, except she realizes she doesn't have to be quite as careful with her teeth, which can only be a bonus. It warms in her mouth as she goes, from room temperature to nearer to the heat of a body. She takes it deep as she can before pulling off, licking up the bottom with the flat of her tongue, swirling a circle around the head.

Having Margo here, face right near hers, watching her as she does this -- it's incredibly intimate. By definition, the other times Fen's sucked a dick, her partner's face has been pretty far away. But here she can see the glint in Margo's eyes up close and personal, the way she bites her bottom lip when Fen takes it in deep, like she's enjoying it as if it were attached to her.

"Damn," Margo whispers. "You are fucking hot as fuck." She takes the dick away, then laughs at Fen when she huffs in disappointment. "You can suck it more later if you want, baby, but I think it's time we got this motherfucker in you, hm?"

Fen's body jolts a little, and Margo laughs at her again. She sits up between Fen's knees, looks up and down her body with bold-faced hunger. Then she folds herself back until her face is level with Fen's stomach, and bends down. Fen gasps as Margo's breath blows hot against her skin.

"Speaking of getting it wet," Margo says, and now Fen can feel her hand sliding up the inside of Fen's thigh, slipping between her legs where she's hot and dripping. She presses the pad of her thumb to Fen's clit, circles it once, twice. Fen grinds her head back into the pillows. She's been touched there, of course she has, but never with such -- expertise? It's like Margo knows instinctively how she likes it, how she touches herself.

As if she can read her mind, Margo asks, "Is this how you get yourself off? Fingers on the outside?" She picks up a slow but steady rhythm, rubbing Fen's clit in lazy circles. Fen pants, unable to form words. "Or fingers on the inside?" Two fingers of her other hand slide inside Fen, slow and deep, and Fen moans. "Little bit of both, maybe? Both is always good. Cover all our bases." She moves her fingers inside Fen, sliding them deliberately against some spot that makes Fen yelp, but in a good way. What _is_ that? Has that been there the whole time? "This dick's gonna hit all the right places, and I'm gonna be out here the whole time, keeping things interesting. That what you want?"

"Yes," Fen says, barely able to find her voice. "Yes, please Margo--"

"Hm, I _do_ like the begging," Margo says. "But we're here to get results, so I guess I'll give you what I want right away."

Her fingers slip out, and Fen feels the blunt pressure of something much thicker. Margo never stops playing with her clit as she eases the dick inside, inch by inch. Fen is so wet it slides in without even a twinge, without needing a moment of adjustment. Margo settles it deep inside her and looks up with a wide-eyed innocent expression.

"Good?"

"Good," Fen agrees frantically. She lifts her hips up a bit, trying to get Margo's thumb to press harder into her clit, and that changes the angle on the dick and she shudders.

"I could just leave it in you like this," Margo says matter of factly. "But my _favorite_ thing to do, with a big puppy like this one--" and she draws it out of Fen just a bit, not far, then pushes it right back in. Fen cries out, head falling back. "--is you get the ridge of the head going just right on your G spot, while you get some clit action, and--"

"Mar _go_!" Fen shrieks. It's as good as a real dick, better even, because everything it's doing is focused so thoroughly on her and her pleasure and it doesn't change position, it doesn't stutter or lose firmness and it's _so fucking good_.

"Yeah, baby?" Fen doesn't have the energy to lift her head and look down at Margo's face, not with shocks of pleasure running through her every few seconds as Margo's hands move, but she can hear the smirk.

"Why is it so _good,_ " Fen manages to get out. She's racing towards her peak, it's never this fast unless she does it herself.

"Because I'm the fucking best, bitch," Margo drawls, and picks up her pace on Fen's clit. Fen can't get in a full breath, she's not making any noises anymore, she's so close. Her hips are moving on their own, trying to get closer and closer to Margo but Margo is exacting and moves with her, keeping her finger and the dick exactly where they need to be to not give Fen a second of relief.

"Oh," Fen squeaks, her whole body shaking, the smaller earthquake that feeds the Big One, and " _Oh_ " and she's screaming, nearly, as she comes hard, clamping down on the dick that Margo holds still inside her, hard and thick and so good to press down on.

It takes her more than a few breaths to stop making short little moans with every one. There are stars behind her eyes, tingling shudders in all her limbs. She feels movement, fingers leaving her clit and the abrupt slip of the dick out of her, and Margo is near her face to kiss her and swallow her last few breathless noises as she comes down from it.

"Nice job, baby," Margo tells her, kissing the side of her neck. "You did good. Ready to do good for me?"

Fen grabs Margo's hair to pull her around into a kiss. She'd blush at the way Margo laughs into her mouth, but her skin is already hot and sensitive head to toe. When she lets Margo go, she's... not any calmer, really, just differently excited. She can't tear her eyes away from Margo's body, round breasts and slim sides and powerful legs curled under her. "I don't know how, I'm not going to be-- as good as it as you are."

"Just do to me what you like someone to do to you," Margo says. "I'll show you if I like anything different." She leans in, and right before her lips meet Fen's, she says, "Kissing is a good start."

Fen is more than happy to follow her lead, get her tongue deep in Margo's mouth. Eyes closed, her hands can still find Margo's shoulders, smooth over her arms and the soft curve of her waist, her hairless legs. Her breasts fit so nicely in Fen's hands, perfect round weights. Fen thinks about what she herself would like, leaves a hand where it is to tease Margo's nipples, then sends one down to brush between her legs, firmly enough that it's no accident but not firmly enough to really give her enough pressure. As she's hoping, Margo shifts against her, pressing forward until Fen's fingers are wet and sliding along Margo's clit, exploring. It's strange to do this at a new angle, but Margo is very clear about what she likes, making contented noises any time Fen does the right thing, grinding confidently on her hand.

"Not bad," Margo says, and Fen thrills with pride at how breathless she sounds. "Let's get going, now, I like some outside, some inside. Or some inside, tongue on the outside, if you feel like taking that for a spin."

Fen is suddenly overwhelmingly curious. "I'll try," she says, and nudges Margo's shoulder until Margo eases down onto her back.

"You need some stamina for this," Margo tells her as she wriggles to put her face where it needs to be. "Your jaw might get tired. We can switch it up whenever you need, but if it's past a certain point I _will_ hate you for like a day."

"Fair enough," Fen says.

She starts by sliding a finger inside Margo, using her thumb to spread her open so she can see it disappear. It's hot and soft, and she feels like one finger isn't going to cut it, so she pulls out and goes back in with two. Now there's a nice stretch that happens, some resistance from Margo's body, and Margo makes an approving noise. She's shining wet, it's smeared everywhere, and Fen doesn't quite know what her tongue will be able to add to the equation but it's worth a try.

She leans in and drags her tongue side to side over Margo's clit, trying to remember what specifically makes this good. In her experience it all kind of blurs into one wonderful sensation, especially when she's wet like Margo is, she's not sure what exact motions go into it. So she flails around with her tongue, feeling thoroughly silly, testing out the patterns that worked on Margo's nipples and trying to find the angle of approach she likes best.

Margo makes a low noise and reaches down to put her fingers through Fen's hair and shift her head to the left. "You're off center, try again-- _there_ you go, mm. No, don't change, do that again-- yeah, keep it up-- good girl--"

Fen settles in and licks, and licks, figuring out how to move her fingers inside Margo and keep her tongue in the right pattern. There is a taste to it, but not a bad one, just kind of salty. Margo's so slippery under her, she's not even sure she's providing enough friction.

She must be doing something right, though, because not too long after Margo’s hand tightens a bit in Fen's hair, just enough to provide some more serious direction, and she tips her hips up, her pelvis grinding into Fen's chin. "Okay baby," she says, and Fen is strangely thrilled at how strained her voice is. "This is the point where I'd hate you if you stop. Fingers faster. More. Yeah, no, really give it to me, don't worry about hurting me." She laughs her way into a gasp.

Fen's jaw is tired, as Margo warned her, but there's no way she's not going to see this through. Not with Margo's hips rocking in time with her tongue and fingers, with the way the muscles of Margo's stomach are twitching every once in a while. She startles a little bit when suddenly there's a weight across the back of her neck, then realizes it's Margo's leg, tucked around her to keep her in place.

"Yeah," Margo breathes. "Fen, baby, keep going--" her voice fades away, and Fen keeps licking and moving her fingers and can pinpoint the exact moment that Margo tumbles over the edge. She tightens around Fen's hand, wet and shaking and it's fascinating to experience this from the other side of things, actually, especially this up close and personal.

Fen tries to think what she likes, keeps licking just a little bit, not directly on Margo's clit but adjacent. Close enough to keep Margo gasping as she shudders her way down, not so close Fen will hit over-sensitive flesh and make her jerk unpleasantly.

Margo unwinds her leg from around Fen's neck, spread-eagles herself on the bed. "C'mere," she tells the ceiling, reaching down blindly to tap Fen on the shoulder. Fen crawls up, wiping her face with the back of her hand, looking with fascination at the shiny smear across her skin.

"Damn," Margo says, and Fen looks at her. "I messed you the fuck _up_." She's smiling lazily. "You look good messed up."

Fen's face is still hot from-- well, all of that, but she thinks she blushes a little more. "I'm glad I lived up to your standards."

"Enthusiastic first-timers are the best," Margo says. "Get a girl who thinks she's a pro, all she wants to do is show off her tricks. Get a girl down there for the first time, all she wants is to make you _come_." She shifts over a bit, making room for Fen's head on the pillows. Fen settles down beside her, face to face. It's strangely like when she spent the night with friends as a girl, curled up and whispering secrets until the sun came up. And at the same time it's not anything like that.

"Was that okay for you?" Margo asks. "Educational, at least?"

"Definitely," Fen says. "Okay, I mean. And educational. And-- more than okay, really, I enjoyed it."

"Good, because I don't have bad sex," Margo says sternly. She stretches, her back arching. Fen is slightly mesmerized by the way her breasts rise as she lifts her arms over her head. 

Margo's grinning at her, knowing but not smug, when she blinks and refocuses a moment later. "So do we think that satisfied the timeline?" Fen asks, flustered. Oh no, is she going to get flustered and blushing any time Margo smiles at her now? That's going to make life awkward.

"If it didn't, we can always go again." Margo's looking thoughtful, now. "I meant what I said yesterday about boytoys," she adds, "But we _are_ married, so whatever you want to try, my door is open. If you decide that's a way you can swing sometimes."

"I think so," Fen says slowly. "I had never thought about it before, but this made it-- pretty clear that maybe I should. Do some more thinking."

"Well whenever you get done with that thinking," Margo says, "I'm happy to show you a few more things." She rolls onto her stomach, and Fen watches her slender waist twist as she does it, traces the sinuous curve of her back and bottom and thighs with her eyes.

"We do have quite a lot of time left before dinner,” she observes.

“So we do,” Margo says, her tone making Fen lick her lips without thinking, still tasting Margo on her tongue. “What would you like to learn?”

(Epilogue:

"So, um. About the-- dicks."

"You can borrow them whenever you want, but you have to clean them properly," Margo says sternly. "Water and soap, and only use them on yourself, nobody else. And no backdoor action, either, I've got another set for that."

"No -- um, thank you, I may use them. Some," Fen says. "I just wanted to know, why was that one I picked up first not in the running? Is it your favorite?"

Margo makes a strange face, like she wants to burst out laughing but she's also trying to make a very serious decision. Finally she says, "So Earth is fucking great at technology. Especially for sex toys, medical-grade silicone is where it's fucking at. And we've gotten good enough at making 'em that you don't even really need a factory, you can just get a kit, mix some shit together, stick your dick in it and boom, you have a dildo that's just like the real thing. That very specific real thing."

"Why would you do that?"

"Well, say you happen to know someone who's packing some fucking _heat_ , but pussy is a sometimes food for him, and you don't want to fuck things up by asking to bone too often." Margo shrugs theatrically. "In theory, if you had the right kind of relationship, you could get a kit for your birthday and convince him to-- make you a to-go version, as a present, so you can have your fun and everyone can be happy?"

Fen frowns at her. Then she parses through the implications, and-- "Oh gods," she says.

"Yeah."

"Oh-- my fucking gods."

"I should've known you'd go right for it. And it is _very_ good," Margo says conspiratorially. "But for our first time? Some things are just too fucking meta, even for us."

"That is," Fen says, shaking her head. "Some fucking Earth bullshit.")


End file.
